Dhakvul
This page contains both lore made by NoaTsu (Dhakvul/Fuinur_II), players on The Official Lotr Mod Server and real events that happened on the server. Special thanks to the players: beberdje, Shamiir, Herumor_II, TrueKnightmares, Kvesir, Dolkien, Cathka/Reich, stevethebuffalo, KevinLOTR, sterreperrie99, Half_Troll_Hippo, cow232, jonnymoomoomoo, woow262, Er_Murazor_, DreamLordDarkrai, Culcoron, Chordusia, Imrazor_, Herodain, Shockblaster (Shock's story inspired me to create my own page) I am currently part of the Astrasi Empire, The Seafarers Alliance and Umbar 'I am the one who serves the Sea of Darkness, and the one that makes it flourish' - Dhakvul The Story of Dhakvul ' The Maiar Before the ages there was once a Maiar which name is unknown. The only things we know of him is that he was a servant of the Valar known by many as Ulmo, King of the Sea, Lord of Waters. This Maiar was excited the sight of the elves who inhabited Arda. He decided to turn himself into a Noldorin Elf in Nargothrond. Some even believe that the Maiar was Celebrimbor, but no one really knows who he was. Before he had turned into an Elf he was corrupted by Morgoth (Melkor) without his knowledge. When the Nargothrond Elf died the corrupted spirit and Maiar known as Dhakvul escaped. Dhakvul had stolen the bodies of many dark and evil creatures through the times, and when they died he possesed someone else. Melkor had all but forgotten about Dhakvul's cursed soul. He wasn't in Melkor's service for a very long time, but he still worshipped him. Dhakvul was switching from one being to another, and very rarely found himself in Melkor's wars and battles. The Black Numenorean of Umbar When Numenor became inhabited he decided to create his own human body and become a Numenorean. He incarnated himself into a future lord of Umbar, Fuinur's descendant. It is also speculated that he even might have some blood of the last King of Numenor, Ar-Pharazôn The Golden. Therefore he became Fuinur II. Numenor fell and he was one of the only surviving Numenoreans, and became a Black Numenorean. He woke up in South-Misty Mountains in The Third Age and was found by some Isengard Uruks. Most of them saw him only as a human and wanted to eat him, but their leader Ugluk thought this boy looked very different compared to other humans. Ugluk took the scrawny boy to all factions allied with Isengard. No one knew who this boy was, and Ugluk almost lost all hope. He travelled far south to his friends in Astrasi and to his surprise Shamiir, The Empress of The Astrasi Empire recognized this boy as a Black Numenorean. Shamiir sent him to The Havens of Umbar, where most of the Black Numenoreans lived. Kvesir, The Iron King of Umbar took him in and nurtured the boy like he was one of his own. The boy couldn't speak any languages except for Black Speech and kept saying 'Dhakvul, Dhakvul', which Kvesir decided that Dhakvul would be his name. But when he'd had grown up and became a public figure to the Umbarrim, he was known as Fuinur II. Dhakvul was no good fighter, but he was very talented in the study of Morgoth (Melkor), The Dark Lord which the people of Umbar worshipped, especially the Black Numenoreans who started The Cult of Morgoth. Kvesir made Dhakvul his heir to the throne (Iron Heir of Umbar) when Dhakvul had grown up, as well as The Marshal of Umbar after he had trained in both fighting and strategy. When Kvesir had become over 200 years old, he decided he was too old to rule Umbar, so he made his heir, Fuinur II the new Iron King of Umbar. Fuinur II continued the great rule of Kvesir, and Kvesir became Fuinur's advisor when Fuinur was unsure when making decisions. The Travel to Angmar In his prime, Fuinur II decided to go far north into the lands of Angmar, with the Salt Heir of Umbar, Herumor II. Fuinur II and Herumor II became members of Angmar as well, to rebuild the ancient kingdom, and join another Black Numenorean known as the Black Prince of Angmar, Er Mûrazôr. They would be considered lords in both Umbar and Angmar. Herumor II made his city in the heart of Angmar, Nikval. Fuinur II went a bit further south of Angmar into Eriador where he launched an attack upon the fortress called Fain Ostirion and took it over. He called it by a new name, Luvkahd. The old watchtower of Fain Ostirion was the only ruin left uncorrupted because of the bright light of the Lairelossë trees which were surrounding the watchtower. Luvkahd served as Fuinur II's main base of opirations. When his son, Sakharâgor IV was born, he was stationed in Angmar, and lived there for his whole life. He became a warlord in Angmar, and had thousands of orcs and trolls under his command. House of Fuinur The Travel to the Taurethrim In his later years, Fuinur II decided to travel with a crew of Corsairs, and a small fleet of ships to the Cape of Harad. A few weeks before, he was reminded by reading old texts and scrolls that someone of his bloodline had splintered off from his famiy of pure-blooded Numenoreans, and had traveled to the Taurethrim. Fuinur was suspecting that someone of his family would still be alive in the jungles of Far Harad. Him and his small fleet of Corsairs were captured by soldiers and guards of the Jungles, they took Fuinur to the capital of the newly formed Taurethrim Empire, to meet the also newly crowned High King of the Taurethrim. Fuinur thought this was a perfect chance to find his lost relative, so he didn't put up any resistance to the guards. When meeting with the High King, Fuinur was shocked at how the king's skin was much brighter than all of the Taurethrim he had seen before. The High King explained himself to be half Numenorean, and that his father had come from Umbar. Fuinur obviously told the king why he was here, and the king was overcome with joy to find his single, living relative that he knew of. The High King let Fuinur and his crew go at last, and revealed his name to be Cizin Al-Korth. He from then welcomed Fuinur forever, and the two bonded very quickly, even with the bloody past that was between the Taurethrim and the Astrasi Empire. ''At last, we have found each other, cousin! ''- Cizin Al-Korth when discovering him and Fuinur's shared heritage The Meeting He had an ally, who resided in Dor-en-Ernil. This ally was known as The Shipwright, the Wanderer, or simply Mormîl. He was a Maiar of Aulë, yet he had left Valinor of his own volition. Their was once a meeting between Sauron, Dhakvul, and Mormîl in Barad-Dûr. They discussed much. For instance, they pondered how Dhakvul would assist Sauron against The Last Alliance of Elves and Men, and later settle their differences. The only ones who realized that Fuinur II and the cloaked Shipwright were indeed Dhakvul and Mormîl were the Istarí (as Mormîl had talked much with Curunir in his youth), and Sauron. The mortals, on the other hand, saw them as what they appeared, an elf and a Black Numenorean. ''Why should I trust you? You are known as The Deceiver after all... - Dhakvul to Sauron when he refused to swear loyalty to him The One of the Past There was once a small boy, the boy's name was Ulfang. A quite unique name for his Haradrim-Numenorean heritage. Not a full blooded Numenorean, like the Black Numenroeans of Umbar. No, this boy was the most ordinary of the ordinary in Umbar. He had no parents, as they both had died of the plague that struck the lands of Men in the war of the Numenorean Alliance and Umbar. But he had not felt any pain of their deaths, almost like he didn't even know them. He was an orphan, then. Raised in the harbours by Corsairs. A hard life for such a little thing, but he excelled in both sailing and combat. So much so that one of the noble families in Umbar, the Arecal noticed his skill. Jirr'kel Arecal Navek found the young boy, only 12 years old. Jrr'kel was so satisfied with Ulfang that he took him to see the Kings of Umbar. They didn't care much of a lousy Corsair-boy. Except for the one they called Fuinur II, later to be known as ''King of the Black Shores. Fuinur took a liking to the orphan, and treated him refuge and training. Ones the boy had turned to the age of a man he became Fuinur's bodyguard. And later be given the title Captain of the Haven, one to lead the great fleets of Umbar in times of conflict. Ulfang also enjoyed making slaves, not killing many Gondorians in combat, but turning them into slaves of despair for his king's amusement. One night Ulfang snuck out of the capital, not to be seen for many moons. Fuinur thought Ulfang might've been kidnapped, so he sent spies to Gondor to see if he was there. The spies returned and told the king that Ulfang was a free man, living in Pelargir. Fuinur couldn't believe it, and chopped off the spies' heads, as he accused his spies of lying to the king, which the punishment was death. Fuinur's most loyal and trusted friend had now turned to the enemy... ''You seem to be quite a capable, young man, Ulfang. Would a home here in the Royal Haven serve you well? ''- Fuinur II to the twelve year old Ulfang The End of the Line After a while, Fuinur's body became weaker and weaker. Until he couldn't even rise from his throne. Like Theoden-king, he was seen only on his throne, giving orders from time to time. He hadn't even appointed an heir yet, as his son was still occupied with helping rebuild Angmar to it's former glory. Finally he died, and the spirit of Dhakvul never chose a new vessel, only lingering in the New Temple of Morgoth, where he gave guidance to those who sought the words of Melkor. There was a long power-struggle in Umbar, many nobles claiming the throne. But only one came at the top, the man known as The Drunk Carbot had risen to the throne. He appointed the most loyal of the Black Numenorean lords, Jirr'kel Arecal Navek, later to be known as Ar-Gimilthon as the second king, reinstating the ancient Duumvirate which Fuinur had previously abolished. After Fuinur's death it was believed that he was the reincarnation of Dhakvul, the maiar who was almost forgotten by all scholars of Melkor, therefore they gave Fuinur's corpse the title of Voice of the Lord, in return Dhakvul blessed the triumphant king with longer life, equal to that of Ar-Gimilthon's. '''Appearance Black Numenorean Fuinur II's body was described as being 2.10 meters tall, as well as being very scrawny and slender, but incredibly strong nontheless, being able to lift most of his opponents by the neck. Fuinur II had red eyes and dark hair. He used a varioty of weapons such as Morgul Blades and the first sword he created called The Dwarf Cleaver. ''Fuinur II was also given the dagger ''Fire Fang ''by his elven friends of Ireldar. The hammer ''Thundas Magath (Thunder Hammer) was a gift from Herumor II in The Third Age. Bleukukun Afar Morgoavh ''meaning ''blessed by Morgoth was normally his go-to weapon. He was seen wearing black robes with golden outlines with a gemstone in the middle. This gemstone was known as The Soul Stone which traps the souls of those he kills inside it. The more living creatures and people the wearer kills, the stronger does the wearer become. He also had black battle armour which he used in duels and wars. Dhakvul also had a small amount of magic powers that he could summon and use at will, because of his Maiar origins. Like most Black Numenoreans, Fuinur II had a small amount of black magic to make him live longer, but he could use his powers to fight as well. Unmasked The human-looking form wasn't perfect though, as the real body that Dhakvul had created was a horrifying humanoid creature that looked like nothing else. Almost all ainur who try to portrey themselves in a human, dwarf, or elf-like form is using something called the Mask, which isn't a physical mask, but it's what makes them look more normal than the horrifying creature that only can be found in the most twisted of nightmares. Especially for Umaia like Dhakvul, it was hard to conceal the Unmasked or the True Flesh. Creating a physical body of meat and bone that is indenticle to living creatures is thought to be impossible, and no ainur has succeeded in creating a body that really looks like a species of Arda. Mountain Troll One of the most notable bodies Dhakvul had possessed was the mountain troll known as Az-Laar, Hammerands, he had dark, blue skin with yellow/orange eyes and had shackles around his wrists. Az-Laar earned the title by slaying Helm Hammerhand, the Ninth King of Rohan, even though most people think he was killed by Dunlendings. Just like the Ninth King of Rohan, Az-Laar used his gigantic arms to crush his enemies. Dhakvul used Az-Laar to disguise himself in darker lands like Mordor, as well as to not attract attention from those he killed. In the eyes of the Free Peoples, Az-Laar and Fuinur II (Dhakvul) were two completely different induviduals. Balrog The most destructive form Dhakvul had was his Balrog-form. Unlike the other Balrogs like Durin's Bane and Gothmog, Dhakvul's Balrog-form had dark, purple fire compared to the other 7 Balrogs' red, orange and yellow. This is theorized to be either even hotter than blue fire, or maybe just his fashion sense kicking in. He was the 8th balrog, still unknown to Melkor and the other Balrogs. When Dhakvul failed to contain his anger, the Balrog-form would be unleashed upon the poor souls who witnessed it. After Sauron and the other Maia residing in Middle-Earth discovered this Balrog. They commonly referred to him as The Lavender Flame. 'I am a friend to the people of Mordor, but not necessarily to you...' Dhakvul to Sauron continued Category:Players Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Harad Category:Eriador